Titans:The Rise of Slade
by TheLionNerd
Summary: After the defeat of trigon,everything looks fine for jump city...but when an old foe of Damian returns,Damian will have to face both his past and a traitor. - Fan made sequel to the animated movie Justice League vs Teen Titans
1. Beginning

''Mm, mm, mm! This pizza is delicious!'' Beast Boy said while eating his pizza after the battle with Trigon.

It was a few minutes after Trigon was beaten and the Justice League congratulated them. In the tower was Beast Boy, Cyborg(who was already a member of the justice league),Raven,Starfire and Damian Wayne,the new robin and son of BATMAN!

Speaking of Robin,he was leaning against the wall eating one of his pieces...but had no emotion on his face.

''A meal of victory is not needed, but is thanked by peers.'' Damian said with his normal cold tone.

''Dude, loosen up,we beat the bad guy!'' Beast Boy said to the former assassin, who shrugged.

''You took me to an amusement park, how much more loosen up can I get?'' Damian said, then looked at starfire, who was grinning at a paper,''What's wrong with you?''

''Guys, playboy wants me to do a photoshoot!'' Starfire said,causing the entire room to go silent.

''Why would you even want to have to do anything with playboy? They only exist to give grown men something to ogle.'' Blue Beetle said.

''Next thing you know, they will make hand puppets in a show and call it Oobi.'' Beast Boy joked.

''So… who's going to the photoshoot to accompany me?'' Starfire said and Cyborg stepped up.

''I will.'' Cyborg said,''When is it?''

''I'm supposed to be going in an hour or so.'' Starfire said.

''UGH! TOO MUCH IN ONE NIGHT!'' Beast Boy said.

''They won't be gone for long… I hope.'' Raven,the quietest of the group, was Damian's closest friend on the team due to them being kindred spirits.

''Maybe you could try to find criminals to catch while you do it.'' Damian said with a smirk.

''Damian,no criminal would be out this late at night.'' Starfire said

''Yeah,keep telling yourself that,'' Damian replied,then walked out of the room,''Because something tells me that tonight will be a long one.''

 **1 hour later….**

''We ready to go,Victor?'' Starfire asked Cyborg,who nodded,then turned to the titans,who all but Damian were present,''Wheres Damian?''

''He's training.'' Raven said in a bored monotone.

''Why?'' Stafire asked and Beast Boy answered for Raven.

''He's like 'Heroes must always be prepared to fight oncoming evil,so they must train to do so.'...you know...Damian stuff.'' Beast Boy explained.

''Well...we'll be off now.'' Starfire said,then her and Cyborg flew off,leaving the other titans there until several knocks were heard on the door.

All the titans(including damian) ran to the door and Damian opened it to find a blonde girl wearing a white shirt with a yellow 'T' on it.

''Uh...are you a titan?'' Damian asked the girl,who shook her head.

''No..I'm terra.''


	2. Insecurity

_I'm Terra._

''Holy crap,you're hot!'' Beast Boy said, causing Damian to smack him upside the head,''HEY!''

''Don't let distractions interrupt the task.'' Damian said, then looked at Terra,''Why are you here?''

''I came to seek help controlling my powers.'' Terra said, ''I heard lots of stories about you,Robin.''

Damian raised an eyebrow and frowned, ''What do you mean?''

''People have told me you fight alongside Nightwing and Batman!That's so cool!'' Terra said with a squeal.

''She seems to like you.'' Raven whispered to her friend,who nodded.

''Yeah,but there's something...off about her.'' Damian replied,''Look inside of her.''

Raven nodded and walked over to Terra.

''I'm gonna look inside of your mind.'' Raven told the blonde, who looked at her unsurely.

''Uh..are you sure that's a good idea?'' Terra asked and Raven nodded while smiling, ''Okay then.''

Raven then put both of her hands on Terra and a bright light followed, blinding the titans for a few moments before the light died town to have Raven and Terra in the same position.

 **In Terra's mind…**

Raven sat up with a groan,then looked was grim,with trees burned down and terra crying in the middle of a forest being burned in a forest were 7 other terras surrounding the real one and were comforting her while crying as were wolves howling around and crows flying...it quite frankly creeped Raven took off her hood and approached the 8 terras.

''Terra,what's wrong?'' Raven asked the clones,who turned at her with teary eyes.

''We don't know what to do!'' all of the terras yelled,''We don't know how to control our powers and it's making us more insecure each and every day!That and the man is coming after us!''

''Who is 'The Man'?'' Raven asked.

''We don't know,all we know is that he's after is and his mask is half orange and half black!'' They said.

''Don't worry...my friends and I will help...i hope.'' Raven said,then heard blood curdling screams.

 **Real world….**

Raven bolted out of Terra's mind and panted.

''Raven!'' Damian said,then kneeled down to help the demoness.

''So much conflict...she can't control her powers that well and wants us to help her do so.'' Raven said,''But so much sadness…also,she said someone was approaching them...a mask that's half black and half orange.''

This revealation sent chills down Damian's spine...he knew who she was talking about...but didn't want to say anything about it til later,not until they helped Terra control her she got her powers under control is the right time to tell them about... **him**.

''Well...how are we supposed to know who we're dealing with if she can't even give a good description?'' Damian asked,''Do we even know if she's on the man's side or not?''

''I'm not on his side!I never would be!'' Terra shouted,''He has caused me so much pain that i would never be loyal to him.''

Damian just looked at her with a skeptical look before walking to his room.

''Damian,Wait!'' Raven said,following her friend.

''Damian?Who's son is-'' Terra was gonna ask beast boy,but decided against it when he saw Blue Beetle and Beast Boy drooling,''I-I'll ask later,''\

 **Jump City studio**

''One more pic,miss starfire!'' the photographer said,then snapped a picture of the tamaranian,''Awesome!''

''Thank you, ,it was a pleasure working with you.'' Starfire said,then left the studio with then pulled out a radio and grinned,'' Parker here...I got reports they have terra with them,so everything is going well.''

A voice simply said from the radio,''Good...better for me to get revenge on Wayne if she manages to kill them all.''


	3. Kidnapped Butler

Damian walked over to his room,but was followed by Raven.

''What is it,Rave?'' Damian said,''Don't see why we should trust terra even if we want to help her get her powers under control.''

''Why do you not trust her?'' Raven said.

''You know better than anyone on the team that it takes more than an honest tone to gain my trust.'' Damian reminded

''Yeah,but still,she seems nice enough.'' Raven replied.

''Being 'nice' can cause your enemies to assume you are their friend...don't let how she is outside fool you.'' Damian warned

''You're saying she's a threat?'' Raven asked.

''Yes...i'll just wait until it's proven.'' Damian said,then went in his room and pressed a button,having the door close.

Raven left as Damian walked to a photo of him,batman,alred and nightwing.

''Even when you sent me away to a superhero school,i still can't help but feel like you are there.'' Damian said,''You never saw me for what i am capable of as my own person,just as a sidekick and your son.''

Damian then looked outside.

''At least the titans are...confident in my abilities.'' Damian said.

then,Damian heard ringing from his went to it and saw it was Batman trying to contact answered the call.

''13 year old son here,may i take your order?'' Damian said in a bored tone.

''Robin,alfred is gone.'' Batman said and that got Damian's attention.

''Gone?What do you-'' Damian started,but was cut off by bruce.

''He was taken by someone...i don't know who,but i found this on his bed.'' Bruce said,then held up a rock.

''Terra….'' Damian growled,then stopped the then left his room as terra came walking by and slammed her against the wall.

''Hey!What are you-'' Terra started,but had a sword held up to her neck by Damian.

''You're gonna tell me where you took Alfred,Terra...or i will cut your damn head off!'' Damian shouted as the other titans came in.

''What's going on,dude?'' Beast Boy said while running to Damian.

''She took alfred,Garfield!'' Damian yelled.

''Terra?No way,she wouldn't do that!'' Beast Boy said,then walked off with all of the other titans.

''I didn't take the old man...Slade did.'' Terra said and Damian's blood went cold as he let go of terra.

''Why Slade?What did Alfred do to him?'' Damian asked.

''It's not Alfred that did something to him..it's you.'' Terra said,''You think you'd never see him again when you blew up his hideout with him inside of it..'''

 **Off the coast of scotland**

 **3 years earlier….**

Damian,Bruce and Talia al ghul were running through Slade's hideout while explosions happen... himself managed to get up.

''Damn,it hurts!'' Slade growled,but managed to find a escape pod,''Do i really want to abandon this?''

Slade looked around at the explosions and shrugged,then ran into the escape pod and left the hideout.

 **Present day….**

''So he's alive...but after 3 years,he shows his two colored face again…'' Damian spat,but then looked and saw that Terra was gone,leaving a rock on the ground.

''Something tells me that there's more to Slade and Terra than just 'she fears him'...there has to be more.'' Damian said,then walked back into his room.

 **The Next Day….**

Damian walked into the main room of the tower where Terra,Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were playing video games.

''Damian,you were in your room for nearly 12 hours,what's wrong?'' Starfire asked the youngest titan,who scoffed.

''Just sleeping.'' Damian lied,then got lunch by making a sandwich.

Beast boy walked over to Damian and put an arm on his shoulder.

''She's nice,isn't she?'' Beast Boy asked.

''Who?Raven,Starfire or Terra?'' Damian asked.

''Terra!'' Beast Boy said,''She's amazing!''

''Yeah,yeah,sure…'' Damian said sarcastically.

Damian was about to say something when he was hugged by looked at the 2 as Damian blinked.

''...What are you doing,Raven?''

 **Ages of the characters in the fanfic:**

 **Damian Wayne-13**

 **Raven-14**

 **Beast Boy- 14 ½**

 **Blue Beetle-16**

 **Starfire-26**

 **Cyborg-23**

 **Batman-38**

 **Alfred-55**

 **Nightwing-27**

 **Slade/Deathstroke-45**

 **Terra-14 ½**


End file.
